


don´t Forget One-shot

by a_bobby_melody



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amas te olvida después de un accidente?Volverías a conquistarlo, o lo dejarías ser feliz junto a otra persona.⚠ Contenido Homosexual⚠ Angust⚠ Historia Original





	don´t Forget One-shot

Jinyoung sonrió viendo a su novio sentado en el sofá, veía su programa favorito, cosa que arrancaba un par de sonrisas y carcajadas del castaño, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos y formar un par de líneas que le permitía admirar de mejor manera aquel par de lunares tan bien colocados bajo su ceja izquierda. Fácilmente podía pasar el día completo admirando al hombre que tanto amaba, pero no podía por las diferentes tareas pendientes, y claro, al mayor no le gustaba mucho tener una mirada sobre él, pronto se sentía incómodo, avergonzado e intentaba huir con cualquier excusa, cosa que causaba una gracia enorme en Jinyoung.

—Te he dicho que no me mires fijamente. —se quejó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Se supone que estás viendo televisión y no lo que hago —bufó Jinyoung acercándose para tomar asiento al lado de su novio.

—Contigo cerca no puedo mirar nada más —sonrió atrayendo el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el propio robando un par de besos fugaces.

—Eres demasiado cursi —bromeó apenas separándose de sus labios.

—¿Entonces me llevo mi cursi cuerpo a mi casa? —amenazó levantándose, siendo rápidamente devuelto al sofá, específicamente sobre el cuerpo de Jinyoung quien lo apresó con brazos y piernas.

—Ni se te ocurra, es la única noche en la semana que te quedas conmigo —suspiró acariciando la mejilla de su chico

No pudo evitar sonreír una vez más al ver la luna creciente en forma de anillo en su dedo meñique, aquella promesa de amor que ambos mantenían secreta. Lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con el mayor, viendo su anillo en la mano contraría, una luna llena en su dedo anular.

—¿Qué haces? —le miró extrañado mientras sostenía su peso sobre su codo a un costado de su novio.

—Nada, solo amo ver nuestras manos juntas.

—Y yo te amo a ti —Jaebeom sonrió admirando a su novio tomar un suave rojo en sus mejillas, era hermoso ante sus ojos, el chico perfecto que jamás encontraría y que deseaba amar para siempre.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, acomodándose en el sofá, dándose caricias como sí cada uno fuera lo más preciado del otro, y así era, después de todo, eran el complemento del otro, un abrazo podía mejor un mal día y aunque la sociedad se opusiera al amor entre el mismo sexo, ambos apreciaban sus momentos en aquellas cuatro paredes del apartamento de Jinyoung.

Podrían haber permanecido un par de minutos más en aquella cálida posición entre besos y caricias que buscaban explorar la piel del otro, pero era hora de cenar y Jinyoung no permitiría pasar de la ultima comida. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad se arrastró fuera del sofá sonriendo al sentarse en el posabrazos.

—Debemos cenar —sonrió viendo el puchero en los labios del mayor.

—Pero quiero estar contigo.

—Entonces ve pronto por la comida y vuelves a estar conmigo, amor.

—¿Puedo traer lo que quiera?

Jinyoung suspiró y miró con molestia a su novio. —Sabes que estás a dieta, tu mismo te has quejado de tu peso estos últimos meses.

—Solo pollo frito y traigo todo lo que necesites para preparar la cena —junto sus manos a modo de súplica.

—Está bien —suspiró, —pero solo por hoy —bufó recibiendo el beso eufórico del castaño.

—Vuelvo pronto —sonrió avanzando hasta la entrada para calzar sus zapatillas, dando un par de últimos besos.

Jinyoung únicamente sonrió yendo hasta la cocina para tomar la nota los ingredientes que debía comprar el mayor y volvió hasta la entrada, al momento en que la puerta se abría.

—¡Amor! olvide la... lista —rió dando un último beso mientras arrancaba el papel de entre los dedos del menor. —te amo —dijo finalmente antes de volver a salir del apartamento.

Jaebeom tarareaba una melodía mientras sus manos descansaban en sus bolsillos, era una tarde fría gracias a la nieve en las calles, pero la bella imagen y la idea de que pasaría toda la noche abrazado a su novio, besando sus labios y recorriendo su cuerpo le animaban, claro el sexo no faltaría durante su noche especial, y si quería embriagarse de Jinyoung debía apresurar sus pasos y así rápidamente y de manera imprudente cruzó la calle.

Un fuerte impacto fue lo que recibió, su cuerpo de un calor normal comenzó a perder temperatura gracias al frío pavimento, mientras su vista se nublaba y lentamente sus parpados iban cayendo, cerrándose por completo hasta perder la conciencia.

Jinyoung estaba sentado apretando sus manos mientras en la televisión se transmitía un programa de variedad al cual no prestaba atención, habían pasado un par de horas desde que Jaebeom abandono el apartamento, intentó llamar un par de veces, pero este le enviaba al buzón de voz, no tenía forma de ubicar a su novio, así que en mitad de la noche salió buscando alguna pista. Después de todo Jaebeom lo amaba, no sería capaz de abandonarlo así de fácil. Cerca del mercado oyó la platica de un par de mujeres, un accidente había ocurrido, un joven chico había sido impactado por un automóvil, y aunque el hombre intentó frenar, la nieve hizo que las ruedas patinaran e impactaran al joven que había cruzado desprevenido. El corazón de Jinyoung perdió un latido sintiendo como si este había sido apresado por una mano invisible la cual le indicaba que ese joven era su novio, y aunque no quería creerlo, la idea de que lo peor había ocurrido y había perdido a su novio en aquel accidente se forjó en su cabeza haciéndolo estremecer mientras corría devuelta al apartamento para tomar su billetera y tomar un taxi para dirigirse al hospital más cercano con la idea de encontrar allí a su amado.

Eterno fue el camino, parecía que algo le quería impedir el paso y bloqueaba su llegada al hospital. Gracias a una larga fila de automóviles atochando la calle, decidió pagar el trayecto un par de cuadras antes, y bajó corriendo hasta la entrada del recinto. Sin dudas dio el nombre del mayor en la recepción incluso el número de su identificación cuando la mujer lo solicitó. Su corazón no encontraba tranquilidad e incluso sentía como la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, escuchando el lento tecleo de la mujer.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta el pabellón de cuidados intensivos, el estado de su novio no era crítico, pero debido al impacto debía permanecer en observación aquella noche. Jinyoung se vio solo en aquel lugar, apretando sus manos mientras oraba a los dioses despertar de aquel horrible sueño, deseaba estar recostado en el sofá y que Jaebeom le despertara con caricias en su cabello y cortos besos mientras un "amor, te has dormido" salía de sus labios lleno de cariño. Las lágrimas no tardaron en desbordarse de sus ojos, sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando en aquella sala, no podía creer que hace un par de horas estaba besando y abrazando al hombre que se encontraba tras la puerta seguramente con mascarillas y un montón de maquinas monitoreando su estado.

Suavemente fue sacudido durante la mañana, una mujer de su edad estimó se encontraba frente a él vistiendo una bata blanca. —Disculpa, ¿es cercano a Im Jaebeom? —cuestionó con un suave tono de voz, a lo cual el pelinegro asintió con suavidad. —Le entregare la información en ese caso. Jaebeom se encuentra estable, lo enviaremos a una habitación común en un par de horas, no posee daños internos debido al impacto, un par de fracturas que se recuperaran en unos meses, pero mantiene un compromiso de conciencia, esperamos despierte en un par de días, pero debo informarle que existe la posibilidad de tenga perdida de memoria al despertar, no puedo asegurar aquel estado, pero debe estar preparado por si llegara a olvidar su rostro.

Jinyoung únicamente asintió a las palabras de la mujer agradeciendo la información y despidiendo a la mujer con una profunda reverencia, se quedó en aquella posición hasta que una preocupada señora Im se acercó preguntando si era amigo de su hijo, le dolió asentir a aquellas palabras, pero su relación después de todo era un secreto únicamente entre ellos.

—La doctora dijo que hyung estaría bien, será llevado a sala común y debería despertar en unos días. —sonrió intentando aliviar a la mujer que se sostenía de su esposo. Conocía aquella familia únicamente por fotografías y el deseo de que el encuentro fuera en otras circunstancias floreció. 

—Muchas gracias, pequeño, puedes ir a casa a descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ahora en adelante. De seguro debes atender clases en la universidad o un trabajo, y estoy segura de que Jaebeommie querría que fueras antes de quedarte a su lado. —habló la mujer con la mejor de las intenciones, pero aun así sus palabras dolieron en el pecho de Jinyoung deseando permanecer al lado de su amado hasta que despertara.

—Vendré a visitarlo durante la tarde —murmuró alejándose lentamente conteniendo la impotencia y las ganas de decir la verdad sobre su relación.

El sol se ocultaba mientras Jinyoung sostenía fuertemente la mano de su novio, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus ojos perdiéndose en la fina sabana que cubría el torso del mayor, odiaba verlo así, tan frágil, inconsciente y con ese sonido constante del contador de gotas del suero conectado a su otra mano. Jinyoung deseaba a su novio de vuelta, estar con él, besarlo constantemente y no ocultar su dolor con aquella imagen de un buen amigo de universidad. En silencio rogaba que pronto despertara, que todo volviera a la normalidad, hundiendo más su rostro el el firme pecho de su amado.

—Por favor despierta, sabes que te necesito en mi vida, eres mi mitad amor —susurró con miedo que otros escucharan. —Por favor Jaebeom despierta.

Besó por última vez el lugar donde el anillo de Jaebeom se encontraba antes de que la puerta fuera golpeada y la enfermera informara que el horario de visitas había acabado. Jinyoung se levantó dando una última mirada a su amado retirándose con la cabeza baja. Todo el transcurso hasta su hogar lo realizó de aquella manera, no deseaba compartir su dolor con extraños, únicamente se encerraba en su angustia y recuerdos de brillantes sonrisas, besos robados y apasionados en aquel apartamento.

La rutina a la mañana siguiente no fue muy distinta, tomó sus clases y salió antes para pasar un par de horas más junto al mayor, pero al llegar a la habitación donde el castaño descansaba su mundo dio un rápido giro, sentado en la camilla con una enorme sonrisa estaba él, observando el jardín que el hospital mantenía. Jinyoung quiso correr a sus brazos y besar sus labios, pero al momento en que sus miradas chocaron algo no estaba, el cariño que recordaba había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una extraña mirada, una que le decía que Jaebeom no sabía de quien se trataba. Sintió su sangre congelarse y como sus músculos dejaban de responder logrando que únicamente quedara de pie apenas moviéndose.

—Beommie cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? —la madre del castaño se acercó sosteniendo su mano.

—¿Quién es él? —murmuró, un murmuró que fue como un grito que agitó todo el ser de Jinyoung.

—Es amigo tuyo, de la universidad, ¿verdad?

Jinyoung asintió cuando ambas miradas se posaron sombre él. —Solo tenemos amigos en común, hyung —respondió apenas mientras su garganta se apretaba a cada palabra, sintiendo como si una soga fuera puesta alrededor de su cuello y estuviera buscando la muerte, después de todo ya sentía que una parte de él había muerto bajo aquella mirada al igual que su maravillosa relación.

—Amor voy a avisarle a tu padre que acabas de despertar, ¿puedes esperar un par de minutos? —sonrió dejando caricias el cabello del mayor dando una mirada a Jinyoung a los segundos. —No te molesta cuidarlo, ¿verdad?, prometo no tardar y no robar mucho de tu tiempo.

—¿Entonces somos compañeros de carrera? —sonrió Jaebeom con genuina curiosidad viendo al pelinegro que se mantenía de pie varios pasos lejos de su camilla.

—No, solo tenemos a Jackson en común... él está fuera del país ahora.

—Es verdad, se fue ha china hace una semana, ¿no?

—Lo... ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó choqueado por la información.

—Claro, es uno de mis mejores amigos —sonrió amplio de aquella forma que tanto amaba Jinyoung, pero ahora solo le provocaba dolor.

—Tal parece que está bien tu cabeza hyung. —murmuró Jinyoung apretando su mano con fuerza, mientras suplicaba volver a los recuerdos del mayor, implorando no ser olvidado y que no olvidara lo felices que eran complementándose mutuamente.

—Bueno, no es primera vez que pierdo la memoria, cuando joven mientras practicaba para ser un b-boy olvide por un par de minutos el código de mi casa —rió una vez más y Jinyoung no pudo más que dar una sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento suave.

—Lo siento, pero debó irme.

—¿Estás bien?, pareciera que algo te incomodó —murmuró Jaebeom mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

—Estoy bien, solo... solo debó ir a casa y estudiar, mañana tengo un examen —suspiró fingiendo que esa era su preocupación.

—Esta bien... nos vemos luego... gracias por la visita...

—Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung es mi nombre —hizo una pequeña reverencia confirmando que él había desaparecido de la memoria de su amado. Deseando muy profundamente hacer lo mismo, pero al segundo se arrepintió, porque el amor por Jaebeom fue y será lo más preciado que tenía. —Bueno, adiós.

Jinyoung salió apresurado, despidiéndose con la mano de la mujer que volvía a la habitación, deseaba esconderse y curar su dolor un par de días, llorar a mares y por fin así aceptar que todo ese amor que se profesaron hace unas noches se había acabado y jamás volverían.

Un par de semanas transcurrieron, y los días eran completamente grises debido al invierno, mientras que Jinyoung sentía una punzada cada vez que Jaebeom sonreía a lo lejos, abrazaba a sus amigos e incluso reía con el par de chicas que se apegaban a sus brazos, lamentándose y odiando no poder ocupar el lugar de aquellas personas, intentando olvidar aquellas imágenes mientras se centraba en sus estudios y el anillo que ocupaba su dedo. Aquel anillo que desapareció de la mano de su exnovio apenas volvió a retomar sus actividades.

Todas esperanzas murieron cuando lo vio besar a una de esas chicas, delgada de larga cabellera y varios centímetros más baja que el castaño. Jinyoung lo presintió, aquella mujer era el tipo ideal de Jaebeom, se veían como la pareja perfecta, aquella que ellos jamás pudieron ser en público. No pudo hacer nada más que limpiar sus mejillas que se habían humedecido con el dorso de su manga, dejaría a Jaebeom ser feliz, aunque fuese lejos de su lado y apenas compartiendo un par de miradas como saludo, demostrando que no tenían nada en común ahora, solo eran conocidos que una vez se complementaron, amaron y desearon un futuro juntos.

Su mirada chocó con el mayor por un par de segundos, y solamente sonrió antes de recoger sus cosas y huir rápidamente a uno de los baños cercanos.

—Jinyoung, ¿Estás bien? —oyó al otro lado de la puerta tras un par de goles y luego esta fue abierta, mostrándolo como limpiaba su rostro con abundante agua.

—Si, no te preocupes —sonrió secando su piel con las toallas de papel.

Jaebeom suspiró dando un paso más cerca sosteniendo sus mejillas en un impulso mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos, el acto fue tan natural que Jinyoung sintió un rayo de esperanza de que al fin sería recordado, acercándose para rozar sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraron ante el contacto. El mayor rápidamente soltó su rosto y limpio sus labios, rechazando completamente el inocente acto.

—Creo que te has confundido... yo... yo no gusto de los hombres, amigo. —frunció su ceño apresurándose para salir, sin ánimos de escuchar alguna escusa del menor.

Jinyoung se derrumbó en el espacio, llorando en silencio mientras acallaba los sollozos con el dorso de su mano, era un idiota por creer que eso haría volver a su novio, pero simplemente logró alejarlo para lo que imaginaba sería para siempre. Cargó aquel dolor por un par de años, años en los que ya ni se cruzaba con Jaebeom, se había alejado de Jackson y prácticamente salía de su apartamento para cosas puntuales, el color de su piel había palidecido, su cabello perdió aquel brillo y sus mejillas se contrajeron apegándose a sus pómulos en una notoria perdida de peso, solo mantenía aquel anillo lleno de promesas que jamás olvidaría.

Se topó con Jaebeom durante la primavera, la época en que celebraba su cumpleaños bajo un cerezo, fueron escasos minutos donde únicamente se miraron, pero ambos decidieron pasar por el lado del otro, después de todo ya era tarde y su momento había pasado. Jaebeom estaba comprometido con aquella chica, y Jinyoung se iría al extranjero a prolongar sus estudios en Inglaterra.  


End file.
